


Uninvited

by ladydragon76



Series: Uninvited [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: NC-17 - Freeform, Warning: Disturbing Mental Images, Warning: violence, character: prowl, character: sideswipe, character: sunstreaker, genre: drama, genre: horror, smut: sparks, smut: sticky, verse: g1, warning: mind-fuckery, warning: non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> From the kinkmeme, the request can be found <b> <a href="http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/7561.html?thread=6856585#t6856585">here</a> </b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uninvited

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Rape, mind-fuckery, violence, dark.  
>  **Notes:** Sticky and spark sex mentioned, and a disclaimer: Opinions expressed by the characters in the fic are not necessarily MY opinions or beliefs. In fact I’m rather horrified that I know real live men that think the way one of these characters does. Please keep in mind that this fic is rated due to content, not sexyfuntiemz.

**Title:** Uninvited  
 **‘Verse:** G1  
 **Series:** None  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairings:** Prowl/?? and Prowl/Sunstreaker/Sideswipe  
 **Summary:** From the kinkmeme, the request can be found **[here](http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/7561.html?thread=6856585#t6856585) **.  
 **Warnings:** Rape, mind-fuckery, violence, dark.  
 **Notes:** Sticky and spark sex mentioned, and a disclaimer: Opinions expressed by the characters in the fic are not necessarily MY opinions or beliefs. In fact I’m rather horrified that I know real live men that think the way one of these characters does. Please keep in mind that this fic is rated due to content, not sexyfuntiemz.

 

**The Prompt**

_This prompt is engendered by this:_

_http://tf-bunny-farm.livejournal.com/383647.html#cutid1_

_**18\. When Prowl crashes, he goes into a daze and isn't aware enough to stop anyone from doing what they want to him. The twins find out and take the opportunity to play pranks on him. When asked how they do it, thinking this mech also wants to prank prowl, they tell him. Weeks later, they learn this mech has been hurting Prowl.** _

_And then my mind went to a dark and porntastic place._

_The mech who is hurting Prowl is raping him. The mech is not brutal or causing physical harm, but rape is rape. He is using Prowl's body against Prowl for his own pleasure. The mech may leave evidence behind (like transfluid) or he may be cleaning Prowl up afterward._

_The twins find out._

_Kinks:_  
\--Nonviolent Noncon  
\--One partner is unconscious or unable to respond  
\--The Scenario Itself: hitting my kink buttons, UNF 

_Potential Additional Kinks if the Author is so Inclined:_  
\--Threesome: if coming to the defense of Prowl makes the twins realize they want Prowl for themselves  
\--Creep factor of dark Autobots  
\--Anything author wishes to add 

_It can be sticky, spark, p'n'p, or a variety there of._

_I feel the prompt works best in G1, but I wouldn't say no to another 'verse._

_\--------------------------------------_

_Potential Plot Twists, Complications, or Extra Thoughts_

_The anon author is not obligated to add any of these, nor should they feel guilted into adding any of these, since the prompt is complete as it is above the line. These are just offshoot ideas that came about in the writing of this prompt and were added in the hope of helping the mental bunnies to get a hopping._

_1) Prowl slowly and horrifically realizes he's being raped._

_2) Prowl thinks it's the twins who are doing it. Since they're the ones who were pranking him._

_3) Prowl chooses not to act on his suspicion of the twins, just like he chose not to act on the pranking. He accepts their actions as a sort of 'safety valve'. He may not like it, but they're not forcing him to mentally participate by being conscious, they're being polite enough to clean up afterwards, and as far as he can tell they haven't bragged or gossiped about it. If only he could get them to be so polite and cleanly in daily life._

_4) The mech the twins told is not actually the rapist. He was honestly curious. The problem is that he shared the information with a lot of other mechs in the course of various recroom conversations. In practice, now /everyone/ knows how the twins prank Prowl._

_5) The rapist is someone Prowl would never suspect, either because they have never interacted in any real way or because Prowl trusts them completely. ~~prompter admits to shameless love of Optimus having a well buried shattered glass streak of creepy creepertoning when it comes to mechs who are unconscious/unable to respond .... i think i must make that it's own prompt ... later~~_

_6) The rapes abruptly end once the twins begin searching for the rapist, leaving the crime unsolved and Prowl unavenged. There could be a creepy aspect of Prowl interacting constantly with someone he trusts and does not suspect, but who was also his rapist. Possible memory flickers or odd dejavu is totally awesome, but the rapist never resumes his activities once Prowl is under the watchful and protective optics of the twins._

_7) The rapist is: Prowl's creepy stalker, he lurvs Prowl. Or he has attempted to woo Prowl in the past and Prowl has ignored all advances. Or he secretly always wanted Prowl and couldn't have him until now. Or he's just an asshole who feels Prowl /owes/ him._

_8) The rapist is: a Decepticon cassette._

_9) The twins are actually upset that they didn't think of this themselves. (D= Let's face it, they're not always really good guys)_

 

**Uninvited**

 

When Prowl crashed, he went into a sort of a dazed state, unaware of what was really going on around him, and enabling anyone with a mind to, to do whatever they wanted and get away with it.

This is something Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had enjoyed ever since they learned about it. They weren’t the ones to cause Prowl’s glitch to act up, no, that’d have been messed up. Glitches weren’t funny, and they liked Prowl well enough despite all his rulebook-thumping ways not to want to be so cruel to him. Luckily, Prowl’s glitch didn’t really damage him, and it didn’t happen too often. When it did, he just slumped, usually over his desk, and usually from working himself too hard without proper fueling, and once his processor had worked it out, he would sit right back up, and get back to work.

Sideswipe was absolutely positive Prowl knew it was him and his twin rearranging his office, drawing with colorful chalk on his office walls, and in general causing mischief, but Prowl’s sense of legal fairness kept him from punishing them. There was no proof. There were no witnesses. And most importantly, they weren’t hurting anyone, or risking the safety of the Ark, and really, those types of pranks were the ones they got punished for when caught. Not the harmless stuff.

Sideswipe reasoned that Prowl really did like them deep down. He secretly enjoyed their morale-boosting, smile-wheedling efforts, and therefore, so long as no one got hurt -and Red Alert couldn’t rant, and Ratchet couldn’t rage over needless injuries- well, the twins had carte blanche.

So Sideswipe believed, and of course, managed to always convince his brother. After all. Jazz couldn’t be expected to single-handedly keep the crew smiling. And Prowl himself was a tough nut to crack. _Someone_ had to help him out and get him to grin.

Unfortunately, drunk off high grade and quietly bragging to Tracks about just _how_ they got away with it, turned out to be a not so good thing. Worse still, it was months before either of the twins discovered that things had gone desperately wrong.

~ | ~

Prowl shifted as he woke, one hand lifting to rub at his face. He opened his optics and caught sight of the bright red ribbons tied to his wrist. A helm shake, and he began removing them. Thankfully they were thin, and he could snap the ribbons easily instead of having to fight with miniscule knots, or comm someone to help cut him free.

In his search for more ribbons, Prowl noticed a few spots of his armor that were cleaner than others. More polished. He frowned, realizing that he had been neglecting his own maintenance again. Ratchet was going to have fits if he found out.

Prowl sighed, tugged the last of the little ribbons from his frame, and headed to the washracks. Once there, he scrubbed diligently, then went for energon, giving Sideswipe a little nod of thanks as he passed him. Sideswipe blinked innocence, but his lips twitched.

“Looking shiny, Prowl,” Sideswipe said, swiping a finger along Prowl’s arm.

Prowl snorted in amusement, and shook his helm. He had work to do.

~ | ~

Prowl sat up, and glanced around. He was not at all surprised to see the ‘art’ on his office walls. There were few skilled enough to created such a beautifully blended landscape with simple colored chalk, but as per usually, Prowl had no proof that Sunstreaker was the one who had done it.

There was a second picture. Its bright, cheerful colors did nothing to hide the fact that it looked like it had been drawn by a sparkling.

Prowl admired the first a moment, grinned a little at the second, then stood to clean his walls.

It was then that pain twinged from between his legs. Prowl frowned down, and took another step. Well, not a pain then. Just a discomfort really. He checked his panel over, there was no damage so he shrugged it off. Moving helped, so he must have pinched a line or something from sitting still so long.

He cleaned the walls quickly, then got back to work, somewhat annoyed as that line pinched and sent another quick flash of discomfort through his interface array when he sat back down. This was _not_ something Prowl wanted to have to see Ratchet about.

~ | ~

Prowl woke to the sight of his office ceiling, and frowned up at it. He straightened, looking around. Everything on his desk had been reversed. If it belonged on the right-back, it was on the left-front, and so forth.

That must be why they moved him this time. Prowl wasn’t sure how he felt about knowing he’d been physically moved while unconscious, but given only the desk was rearranged, he wasn’t going to worry about it.

Standing to stretch, Prowl gasped in surprised pain. He pulled his hand away from his interface panel, confused and a little concerned. It’d been a few weeks, maybe more since the last twinge. And this was something more than a twinge.

His spark pounded in trepidation, but Prowl quickly pushed it away. They wouldn’t, and he would prove it.

Prowl strode from his office, pinging Sideswipe and Sunstreaker both. They were in the common room, Sideswipe’s feet kicked up on a table. Prowl focused in on Sunstreaker, knowing that if his twin was seemingly threatened, Sideswipe would be more off balance, and have a harder time hiding his guilt. “Something’s happened.”

Both twins’ optics went wide, both sitting up straighter. Prowl had watched them enough to recognize the subtle shift to battle-readiness. “Who needs their aft kicked?” Sunstreaker asked, and Prowl watched him closely, then looked at Sideswipe. No signs of guilt.

“Someone’s been in my office,” Prowl said, dropping his voice so no one else in the common room would hear. He leaned close, catching Sideswipe’s optics. “It’s happened before, but this was different.”

The twins frowned, sharing a glance, and probably some internal communication. “What was different, Prowl?” Sideswipe asked, a surprisingly genuine frown on his face.

Prowl shook his helm. “Call it a hunch.” He straightened, turned, and left. They might have moved him, but they hadn’t done anything nefarious. They wouldn’t. The twins were many things, but they’d never…

No. He was being ridiculous, working too hard again. Ratchet was going to weld his aft to the berth if he didn’t get some rest and stop pushing so much.

Prowl returned to his office to straighten out his desk, then went to his quarters for that rest before Ratchet found out he was having strange flares in his sensornet on top of his glitch acting up more than usual.

~ | ~

Prowl jumped awake, his comm pinging. Slag! //Prowl here.//

//Hey, Prowler!// Jazz’s voice was chipper and bright over the comm. //Primus, ya drowning in work or what?//

Prowl looked at his desk. //Yes, actually.// It wasn’t a lie.

//Well, think I can drag ya away a bit earlier than usual tonight? Mayor of Portland wants ta thank the Autobots for bustin’ up the ‘Cons last week, an’ Prime told me ta grab another officer.//

Prowl frowned, considering the pile of datapads still stacked on his desk. //Perhaps Ironhide, Jazz. As I recall, he fired the shot that resulted in the Decepticons retreat.// Yes, that would work, and Ironhide would enjoy the attention where Prowl would only be thinking about all the work he had to finish once he returned. Jazz agreed, blessedly not debating, and closed the comm line.

Prowl sighed, finally took in his sprawled position, and made to sit up. The sharp pain in his valve made his vents hitch in a loud gasp. He stared down at his panel in surprise. It hadn’t happened the last two times he’d woken up.

Fearing he really did need to go see Ratchet, Prowl retracted his interface panel, and gingerly pressed his fingers over the surface of his array. Nothing hurt of course until he reached his valve. Touching the rim caused a dull ache, but dipping in, was almost painful. And worse yet, when Prowl lifted his fingers away, they were slick with the silvery-lavender of transfluid.

His spark gave a hard pulse, and sped up, the energon in his lines going icy cold. There was no denying this, and now that he had to admit it to himself, he could see all the little signs from each instance before.

Prowl shut his panel, the click loud even over the sound of his rapidly cycling intakes. He was up and out of his office in an instant, work forgotten. The near-dash to his quarters was a blur, and he couldn’t remember if he’d passed anyone in the corridors. He locked, then recoded his door, and was in his private wash rack the next moment.

The water was hot as it hit Prowl’s plating, his hands frantic and shaking as he hurried to wash away the transfluid. Mind spinning, not thinking past getting it _out_ of his valve, it was the sound of his own frightened sob that broke through the panic.

Prowl stopped, flattening his hands against the wall, and leaning his helm against it as well. The water scorched over his back, and he focused on cycling air. The same question he’d been screaming in his head the whole time, now asked calmly.

Why?

Why would they do this to him? Why wouldn’t they just ask? True Prowl wasn’t exactly promiscuous, but it was better than ra- …better than interfacing with him without his knowledge. So why?

He straightened, turning the temperature of the water down, and reached for the cleanser. This required thought. He had no proof now that either of the twins had interfaced with him, though they had a reputation. They were not known for gentleness, which would explain why Prowl would be sore afterwards. That, and of course not being prepared or aroused. At least he didn’t think he was aroused. He never woke with that tingling feeling of just having overloaded, nor the frustration of needing an overload.

There was another matter as well. What had happened this time that they had not meticulously cleaned Prowl up? There had never before been physical signs. Prowl thought of the transfluid on his fingers. It was still slick, not turning gummy and thick, so fresh for lack of a better term.

His comms! Jazz had been trying to reach him, and they had needed to hurry and leave so as not to risk actual discovery. And that led to a why as well. It made sense in that contrary way Sideswipe made things logical. Prowl had not stopped them. Had not confronted them. Had not even brought the subject up, and so of course they would take that as permission.

Prowl, took down the showerhead, and washed his valve thoroughly, calmly this time. Once that task was done he set to drying himself, and thinking of a possible solution to the situation with the twins.

Prowl really was rather fond of them. There was no denying they were beautiful. He didn’t particularly like that they were taking advantage of him in such a way, _but_ they clearly didn’t feel guilt or excessive satisfaction over it, because their behavior had not changed. They weren’t off bragging to everyone about it either.

It took some thought and internal debating, but Prowl was confident that after so many weeks- no, it’d been more than a month now, closer to two. Yes, had they felt they were doing something wrong and getting away with it, their behavior would be different.

So then, neither twin could be interfacing with him with some malicious intent. It wasn’t some prank, or challenge. Prowl knew he could always tell when they were up to no good.

The only logical conclusion then was that the twins honestly desired him, but due to rank, and knowing that Prowl would refuse a relationship with a mech he commanded, they did the only thing they could; interface with him without telling him. It meant Prowl wouldn’t say no, could pretend he didn’t know, and they could have _something_ rather than nothing at all.

It was rather sad actually.

Prowl flicked his doorwings back, and walked back to his office. He still had a lot of work to do. He would need to think more on whether he should confront the twins or not, and how. As starts to relationships went, it wasn’t the ideal, but then Prowl had never been one for dates and goodies and being wooed. He’d need to show them subtly that he now knew, and that it might be time to take a step forward. A step where he was conscious and able to enjoy their attentions.

~ | ~

Every good intention Prowl had toward the twins went right out the window the next time he woke.

His valve ached without him even moving, but worse, _far_ worse was the way his spark throbbed in his chest. His plating wasn’t settled properly, his frame was tingling as his systems tried to disperse the excess charge from the overload, and a quick check showed that his chest plates had been forced open, not teased into retracting.

//Sideswipe! Sunstreaker! My office! _Now_!// Only his desire to keep it private kept Prowl from bellowing the order over an Ark-wide comm channel, but he didn’t want to have to explain to anyone why he was angry with the twins this time.

//Uh… ok. Sir,// Sideswipe replied.

The confused tone only made Prowl more angry. They _had_ to know better! _Had_ to! One did _not_ just expose another mech’s spark without his permission unless one was a trained medic and absolutely _had_ to do it. And one certainly did not initiate a spark to spark interface without permission!

Prowl paced back and forth behind his desk, using the discomfort to fuel his determination to face this, face _them_ about this awkward subject. His doorwings were swept back, held high and vibrating with the tension. When Sideswipe and Sunstreaker entered, they both remained standing. In fact, they stood at attention instinctively.

“Explain yourselves,” Prowl ordered, halting behind his desk, palms planted on the surface. The stance helped hide his trembling, and also lent an intimidating air.

The twins shared a confused look, Sunstreaker’s shoulder twitching in a subtle shrug. They faced Prowl, and Sideswipe asked, “About what?”

Prowl snarled, genuinely enraged by the response. He was grimly satisfied by how the twins shrunk back a little in the face of his anger. “About what? You can sincerely ask that?! I tolerate you defacing my office. I tolerate the physical discomfort after you’ve taken advantage of my unconsciousness. I will _not_ , however, tolerate you violating my very spark! Just _what_ were you thinking that could possibly justify such actions?!”

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stared, mouths open, optics wide, for a beat, then Sunstreaker gasped, “Holy slag!”

“No way! No fragging way!” Sideswipe added, helm shaking. Prowl growled, but Sideswipe held up his hands. “Prowl, I swear on Sunstreaker’s spark, we’ve never touched you… intimately.”

“Sure as frag never raped you!”

Prowl flinched back from the word, but snapped, “Do not lie to me about this! Who else could it possibly have been? Even Ratchet doesn’t know about how often I glitch!”

“Think I’d lie, and risk my twin’s life?” Sideswipe asked. He shook his helm, and dropped into one of the seats in front of Prowl’s desk, a hand scrubbing his face. “Frag.” He turned earnest optics up to Prowl, but Prowl had seen a very similar look so many times. “I swear it wasn’t us, Prowl. You want me to incriminate myself about the other things? Fine. Yeah, we’ve drawn on your walls in chalk. Yeah, we’ve rearranged your office. Yeah, we’ve painted smiley faces on your doorwings, and decorated you with pretty scraps of paper and ribbon. But we have never, _ever_ , not even considered forcing you to interface with us while you were unconscious.”

“That’s fucked up,” Sunstreaker added, the human word feeling rather fitting to the situation.

Prowl’s anger drained away, the shaking intensifying, and he all but fell into his chair. His doorwings sank, gaze focusing on his hands where they now gripped the edge of his desk. “Someone… else…”

It wasn’t his- the twins? It was someone else? It was suddenly rather horrifying. It could be anyone, anyone at all.

“Prowl?”

He barely heard his name, hands blurring out of focus.

Then nothing.

~ | ~

Prowl woke to the sound of pacing, and opened his optics. He was still in his office, but laying on the floor.

He scrambled up, the pacing stopping as he did so.

“Prowl!” in stereo, and then hands on him.

Prowl cried out, flinching away, but the hands held tight to his shoulders. “Easy. Easy. Just me, Sides. Not gonna hurt you. Hey, breathe before you overheat.”

“We should take him to Ratchet.”

“No!” Prowl gasped. “No. I’m fine.”

“You aren’t,” Sunstreaker said, crouching beside Prowl and Sideswipe. “You’ve been raped, repeatedly, and then just spark raped.”

“Stop saying that,” Prowl demanded, but it came out in a whisper.

“No. You were raped. Now we need to figure out wh-“

“Oh! Oh slag!” Sideswipe yelped. Sunstreaker stiffened next to him. “I’ll kill him!” they growled in unison.

Then were gone.

Prowl stared at his office door as it whooshed shut, confused for a moment, mind still whirling. What had just happened? And who were they going to kill?

Oh.

Prowl leapt to his feet and commed Ironhide and Red Alert. He was going to need Ironhide’s help pulling the twins off whoever they had decided must be responsible, and Red Alert could direct them as to where.

Prowl slid to a stop, optics going wide when he saw the twins pounding on Tracks. Tracks was already on the floor, curled up and screaming, and neither twin looked ready to stop.

“Break it up!” Ironhide bellowed, shoving past Prowl.

They should stop, Prowl thought. He should be in there helping Ironhide make them stop, but then… there was a reason Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were punching and kicking and clawing at Tracks so violently.

Prowl was slow to react, but Ironhide shouting for Ratchet over an open comm, pushed him into action. Prowl rushed in, catching Sunstreaker by the sensor-laden audial fin, and pulling. Sunstreaker snarled, but the quiet order to stop from Prowl was obeyed, and the golden twin dropped by his side, panting. Ironhide hauled Sideswipe up bodily, the red twin kicking and snarling, rabid in rage, and it took Prowl a more forceful order to get him to stop.

“My office. Both of you. Immediately.” Ironhide gave Prowl an incredulous look, but released Sideswipe. His expression grew only more shocked as both twins obeyed without argument. Prowl paused only long enough to request Ratchet contact him once he knew how severely Tracks had been injured, then followed.

Once safely in his office, Prowl gestured to the chairs in front of his desk, and sat in his own. “Why Tracks?”

Sideswipe hung his helm, optics shifting to the side in clear guilt. “My fault. Was drunk, told him about your…”

“My glitch.”

Both twins winced, and Sideswipe looked up, words tumbling out fast. “I didn’t mean to! I mean, I’d _never_ have thought Tracks of all mechs would rape someone! I mean, we never ever considered it, and we’re the bastards! I’m so sorry, Prowl! I just... I don’t even…”

Prowl held up his hand, then stood and walked around to sit on the front edge of his desk. The twins looked up at him, optics sorrowful, guilty. “You’ve done a fair amount of physical damage to Tracks. While I know exactly why, I’m still going to have to put you in the brig.” Their helms dropped forward again, but both bobbed in nods of acceptance. Prowl bent forward looping an arm around each of their necks in an uncharacteristic display of spontaneity.

“Do you wonder why I never stopped you when it was just physical?”

“Wasn’t us,” Sunstreaker mumbled, tentatively resting his helm on Prowl’s shoulder.

“I was trying to think up a way to discuss moving forward. To being conscious for our relationship.” It was easier to say without them looking, and easier to accept the way four arms wound around his waist.

“You got that whole officer-grunt thing though,” Sideswipe said softly, pushing his face in against Prowl’s neck.

“When I thought it was the two of you, I made numerous excuses, came up with a list of reasons why we should make a genuine attempt. Since it was already happening.” Neither said a word, so Prowl asked, “Would that be something either of you would ever want?” He frowned at the vulnerability in his own voice.

Sideswipe lifted his helm, looking Prowl in the optics. “Would you? I mean after all of this?”

Sunstreaker looked up too, sitting back, so Prowl released both of them. “Yeah. I mean, it _wasn’t_ us, so do you-“ Sunstreaker’s helm tipped to the side. “Did you actually want us? _Do_ you want us? Even after all this?”

Being put on the spot flustered Prowl, but he nodded. “I was disturbed by the thought that it was the two of you taking advantage, but… Well, quite frankly, the thought of it being someone else, of it being Tracks, makes me want to purge.”

A small smile bloomed on Sideswipe’s face, and he nudged Sunstreaker. “See, bro. Toldja he likes us. Why else wouldn’t we be slagged for drawing on his walls.”

“Sunstreaker is an accomplished artist.” Prowl stood, motioning the twins up. “I think a night in the brig for infighting would teach you both a lesson, yes?”

Instantly sobered, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker both nodded, and rose as well. Prowl took them to the brig, locked them in a cell together, and left. He had a responsibility to see to Tracks, and reports to be filed. With any luck at all, no one would question why he was letting the twins off so lightly this time.

~ | ~

The next morning saw the twins released from the brig, and everyone flocking to them for the reason they beat the slag out of Tracks. Apparently there was a bet ranging anywhere from Sunstreaker’s favorite polish being stolen, to a tryst gone wrong. Tracks was in solitary in the medbay, healing but still unconscious, and Prowl was expecting a comm from Ratchet when he could question him.

Prowl’s official report noted that the twins seemed angry, refused to say what had started the fight, but shown remorse. He did not mention that the remorse was due to what had happened to Prowl, not the beating they gave Tracks, and he had no intention of telling anyone what he knew. He would get the why of it out of Tracks, handle whatever that reason was, and let the subject die.

He also promised himself that he was going to keep better tabs on his glitch, and put his risk of a recurrence at the minimum. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker seemed to understand his desire to keep the… rapes private, and had promised to watch over him more carefully. The sentiment was appreciated, and made Prowl’s spark flutter in a ridiculous way.

He pushed all those thoughts aside when Ratchet commed him that Tracks was awake and on his way to Prowl’s office.

Tracks entered, looking tired and a little afraid. The fear was for two reasons apparently, as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker entered directly behind him.

Prowl stood, gesturing to one of the chairs. “Have a seat. There are some questions you need to answer, and I recommend you be truthful.”

Tracks’ mouth dropped open. “Me? You have questions for _me_?” He jabbed a finger at the twins. “How about asking them why they suddenly attacked me yesterday?!”

“Oh, don’t play stupid, you slagging aft-headed glitch! You’re the only person I’ve ever told about how we pull our pranks on Prowl. And since it wasn’t us hurting him, it _had_ to have been you!” Sideswipe’s fists were clenched, optics pale in restrained fury. Sunstreaker looked no better, growling in a low rumble beside his twin.

Prowl held up his hand to calm them, and said, “Why have you been violating me, Tracks?”

Tracks stared up in stunned silence, mouth open and optics wide. “Violating...” His face darkened, optics narrowing. “I would _never_! Do I look like the sort of mech that has trouble finding a willing partner?! Yes! Fine! I knew about your glitch, and how the twins used it to prank you, but I haven’t done such myself, and I _certainly_ haven’t _violated_ you!”

“Then you told someone!” Sunstreaker snapped.

“No, I have not!” Tracks stood. “This is insane!”

Sideswipe pointed at Prowl, stepping closer to Tracks, body language screaming of another beating about to occur. “He was raped, repeatedly! Then yesterday, spark raped. We didn’t do it, you’re the only other mech who knows about how we were getting away with coloring his walls and rearranging stuff. It _had_ to be you!”

“It wasn’t!” But Tracks’ voice wasn’t quite as heated. Prowl tried to hear the lie in his tone, rather than his words. “I swear! I would never take an unwilling partner, and I sure wouldn’t ever force my very _spark_ on someone! Pits, all you need to do to find the rapist is have Prowl feel his spark again!”

“Then do it!” Sunstreaker demanded. “Bare it, and share it if you’re so bent on denying you are the rapist!”

Prowl and Tracks both gaped at Sunstreaker, but Sideswipe nodded agreement. “What do you think, Prowl? Be definite proof.”

Prowl shook his helm. “Demanding such is no better than-“

“I’ll do it,” Tracks cut in. He faced Prowl, expression earnest, almost desperate. “I swear it wasn’t me, and I offer you my own spark as proof. Not even proof of my innocence, but to ease your mind, Prowl. I’ve always respected you, and I would _never_ violate you, or any mech for that matter in such a way. Please.”

Prowl glanced at the twins, then back to Tracks. “They stay,” he said, voice hardly more than a whisper.

“Agreed. That’ll make them apologizing for yesterday more convenient as well.” Tracks glared at the twins, but it lacked a bit of heat. Prowl was almost positive Tracks was honestly innocent.

It took concentration and determination to expose his spark, and Tracks allowed Prowl to make all the moves, standing docile while he waited. The first pulse was awkward, no pleasure in the feeling of another’s energy rushing into his body. The second and third remained awkward, unfamiliar. Their sparks had never joined before.

Prowl stepped back, plating closing far more quickly than it had opened. “He is not the one.”

Tracks nodded, his chest plates sliding back into place as well. “I’m truly sorry for what happened to you Prowl, but as I said, I would never. I didn’t.” He glanced at the twins. “Though if it’s true I’m the only one Sideswipe has ever told, then I do understand, and I think were places reversed, I may have reacted as strongly.” He turned to leave, saying over his shoulder as he reached the door. “Have the twins offered proof of innocence?”

Then he was gone. The jab was meant for the twins, but it turned Prowl’s insides to ice again. He looked at the twins, mouth working, but no sound coming out.

“We’ll do it,” Sunstreaker offered softly. “We’ll do anything you want to prove it wasn’t us.”

“It is just disturbing that someone else knows, and has used this information for their own sick enjoyment.” Prowl sighed as he sat down in his chair. The twins took the other chairs across the desk, both looking weary and a bit sad, though anger was still there. “Perhaps this evening. My quarters. Will you both join me for evening energon after my shift?”

The twins agreed, then left to break Bluestreak and Bumblebee from monitor duty. Prowl did his best to hide it, but Tracks had managed to sew a small seed of doubt and fear in him. Tonight would tell. They would either be revealed as his rapists, or become his lovers. Either way, the subject died tonight, and Prowl could move on.

~ | ~

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe showed up at Prowl’s door about thirty minutes after their shift ended. Prowl had begun thinking… negative things, but seeing the twins’ gleaming armor, and the gifts they brought helped ease his concerns. There was a completely logical reason for their tardiness, though in truth Prowl had never said they had to rush right over either.

He invited them in, accepting the little container of goodies with a smile, and the contraband high grade with a wry grin.

Sideswipe shrugged. “Can’t expect me to just give up all my criminal activities in one day.”

“So you admit to criminal activities?” Prowl smiled, gesturing them to the sitting area.

“I dunno. Got some cuffs or something to tie me up with? I was thinking something more vanilla for tonight if you even wanted to do more than check our sparks against yours, but hey, I’m kinky.” Sideswipe winked, laughing as Sunstreaker smacked the back of his helm.

“I believe saving kinky for some other time would be wisest.” Prowl sat on the edge of his chair, taking one of the treats and looking it over carefully. The twins sat across from him, fidgeting slightly.

“Made those ourselves,” Sideswipe said softly.

“Maybe we should just do the thing first?” Sunstreaker suggested.

Prowl looked up at them both, and forced a small smile to his face. He was sure it came out as more of a grimace, and gave up. “I’m a bit nervous.”

“It wasn’t us, Prowl.”

Prowl nodded to Sideswipe, huffing a humorless laugh. “I actually sorta hope it is. I don’t like thinking that there is someone else out there that’s touched my very spark. It would be so much easier to just be angry and disappointed in the two of you for a little while.”

The twins stood, and Prowl found himself wrapped up between them. “I’m sorry,” Sideswipe whispered, chest plates retracting.

Prowl shut his optics, bit his lip, and exposed his spark as well. A few pulses and he knew it wasn’t Sideswipe. Another few, and he knew it wasn’t Sunstreaker. They even both stood in front of him, and let him feel their sparks against his in tandem.

It wasn’t them.

So… that was it.

It was over.

Prowl certainly couldn’t go around asking every last Autobot to touch sparks with him to see who had violated him, and he just didn’t want everyone to know. It would shake Autobot trust in his abilities and skill. It would drive fear into sparks that one of their own could be guilty of such a horrible thing.

No, with any luck it was over. In fact if there was ever a reason to allow his new relationship with the twins to be public, this was it. Who would dare attack him with the twins as his lovers?

Prowl relaxed between Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, listening to Sunstreaker’s low purr, and enjoying the way Sideswipe’s hand stroked up and down his side, comforting and soothing. He decided that it was, after all a good thing, in one way. He never would have approached the twins otherwise, and whether they developed something deeper, or were merely his lovers for a short time, Prowl was determined to appreciate what time he had with them.

“Will you stay with me tonight?” Prowl asked, and the twins nodded.

~ | ~

He sighed as he watched Prowl smile at Sideswipe, Sunstreaker’s arm looped possessively around Prowl’s waist as the three of them sat chatting. It’d been over a month now, and while the twins were still sniffing around for whoever it was that had been seeing Prowl while he was unconscious, neither seemed to have any clues, and Prowl appeared wholly disinterested in finding out.

The twins were annoying in that they guarded Prowl almost constantly. They also did a better job at cajoling, bullying, and outright hauling him away from his desk for rest and fuel than Ratchet could have ever dreamed of doing. It had the result of Prowl being in a better physical state, and his glitch not acting up nearly as much as it had been. And it really had been getting out of hand. Enough so that he would have recommended a restriction of duties for a patient of his own, had they come to him in similar shape.

The relationship itself had caused something of an uproar, especially since it came out so soon after Tracks’ beating, but Tracks himself had stepped forward gracefully to declare it’d been a horrible misunderstanding, and he was very happy for Prowl and the twins. There’d been no favoritism shown where that fight was concerned.

He sighed again, watching from across the common room. Oh well. It had been nice while it lasted. Prowl would never have given him the time of day otherwise. He had other lovers he could call on, after all, and no one could take away his memories of sinking into Prowl, the tight clutching heat of his valve, or that last time, the blissful throb of his spark.

“Hey, Smokescreen!” Bluestreak said as he sat down across the table. “How are you? You look a million miles away, whatcha thinking about? Is everything ok?” He glanced in the direction Smokescreen had been staring. “Ohhh… Yeah, it’s a little weird still, huh? But ya know, I think the twins really care about him, which is cool.”

Smokescreen smiled at Bluestreak, and cut in smoothly. “Yes. Cool. So how are you doing, Blue? Getting any decent recharge?”

Bluestreak babbled on, and Smokescreen gave the trio across the room one last look. It was too bad, but what could he do about it now? He turned back to Bluestreak, smiling and chatting, optics tracing the perky line of a silver doorwing.

How did the saying go? There were other fish in the sea, and Smokescreen might already have one on the line.

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
